


Love

by Sumi



Series: Known Facts [3]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Jessica loves Trish, her best friend and sister all wrapped into one. This is a fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



> Jessica remembered the first time she met Trish. Couldn't fucking stand her or her mother. Then Jessica connected with Trish in the bathroom that morning.

From then on they really felt like sisters; best friends. She wouldn't let anyone (including Trish's mother) hurt Trish.

This made Jessica push Trish away in the first place. Being around her would do nothing but hurt the ones Jessica cared about. It was safer for Trish to stay away.

The came Kilgrave storming back into her life, bringing an innocent young woman into the mix. After that, Trish had her life in jeopardy more times than Jessica could count. Kilgrave nearly killed the most important person in her life.

Trish wouldn't let Jessica disappear from her life a second time. She wouldn't allow it; those were literally the words Trish spoke to Jessica.

“I think you would track me down if I tried something like that again,” Jessica muttered back, only half joking.

“I knew where you were the whole time, remember? I tried to give you space. Though I don't know if that was the best decision.”

Jessica huffed. “I'm not an easy person to care about, Trish. Why do you think so few people can do it?”

Trish’s arms wrapped a little tighter around her.“You are too hard on yourself, Jess.”

She probably was but Jessica couldn't get over what she had done during her time with Kilgrave; even if he held the trigger. “I know.”

The embrace loosened a little, Trish shooting Jessica a soft smile. “Let's get out of here and get lunch or something.”

“Anything with a side of whiskey.”

“Jess, it isn't even noon yet.”

Jessica shrugged. “11:00 is close enough and I'll limit myself to one just for you.”

“Good enough for now.”

It would have to be.


End file.
